pumpkinsparchmentfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Wat is een forum rpg?
Heeft een forum geen geheimen meer, maar weet je toch niet helemaal hoe dat rpg'en nu precies in z'n werk gaat, dan ben je hier aan het juiste adres.Op deze pagina kom je precies te weten wat een rpg is, hoe je posts kan schrijven binnen een rpg en wat al die gekke woorden en afkortingen toch zijn die iedereen de hele tijd loopt te gebruiken alsof het Nederlands is. Voor je het weet ben je zelf een volwaardige rp'er! Voel je je na het lezen van dit topic klaar om aan de slag te gaan op P&P? Klik dan door naar deze pagina om meer over deze rpg te weten te komen! Wat is een rpg? ‘RPG’ staat voor ‘Role Playing Game’, oftewel ‘rollenspel’. Het is een spel waarbij je een personage speelt samen met andere leden. Dit kan zowel met beelden (denk maar aan World of Warcraft), in gezelschapsspelletjes (Dungeons and Dragons) of met tekst. P&P is een forum-RPG, dus een rollenspel dat gespeeld wordt op een forum. Dit betekent dat je teksten schrijft om het verhaal te laten ontwikkelen. Hoe schrijf je zo'n verhaal? Ieder lid van de rpg maakt een eigen personage aan. Hoe je dat doet, leg ik je later uit, nog eventjes geduld. Personages worden ook wel 'character' genoemd (uit het Engels) of 'char' (kort voor 'character'). Sommige mensen gebruiken ook het woord 'karakter' (als een letterlijke vertaling van 'character'). Ieder personage heeft zijn eigen geschiedenis en persoonlijkheid, wat het zo leuk maakt om ermee te schrijven. Op de rpg wordt een topic aangemaakt met een bepaald onderwerp. Zo kan er een topic zijn waarin iemand naar de winkel gaat, of waarin iemand overvallen wordt, verliefd wordt,... Bijna alles kan. Natuurlijk moet je topic op een logische plek op de rpg staan (iets dat zich buiten afspeelt kan je niet in het kasteel van Zweinstein posten, bijvoorbeeld). Meer over de verschillende locaties kom je later te weten, maar laat ik je eerst verder leren hoe je precies een topic moet spelen. Een topic wordt geopend door iemand die - zoals ik al zei - een bepaald idee heeft. Deze persoon beschrijft in de eerste post wat hij/zij denkt, wat er allemaal gebeurt,... Het is verstandig om een topic zo te openen dat andere mensen iets hebben om op te reageren. Een topic met iemand die gewoon ergens zit, nodigt andere spelers niet uit om erop te reageren. Het kan wel, maar het is vaak leuker als er iets van actie in je topic zit (spreek iemand aan, laat iets gebeuren dat andere personen kunnen opmerken,...) Zodra die eerste post er staat, kan een ander personage reageren op wat er gebeurt. In een topic waarin een verhaal uitgewerkt wordt, schrijf je altijd vanuit je personage. Dit wordt IC genoemd: in character. Wil je toch een korte opmerking vanuit jezelf maken aan het einde van je post? Dan kan je een 'OOC' bericht toevoegen: Out of character. Ook in deze tweede post is het beleefd om de volgende posters iets te geven om op te reageren en niet gewoon te beschrijven wat jouw personage denkt. Je houdt een topic actief door elkaar dingen te geven om verder mee te gaan. Goed, dat is de theorie achter een topic, maar hoe ziet dat er in de praktijk uit? Je kan natuurlijk niet zomaar schrijven zoals je wilt. Hoe schrijf je een post? Op de rpg schrijven we vanuit de 3e persoon enkelvoud, in de verleden tijd. Je schrijft dus niet: Ik loop naar de winkel en koop een koekje. Maar wel: Hunter liep naar de winkel en kocht een koekje. We schrijven in volzinnen en gebruiken Algemeen Nederlands. Dit wil zeggen dat je in IC-topics geen chattaal of Breezahtaal gebruikt en geen smileys. Dus niet: Ze zag n keiknappuh jongeuh en d8: omg, SuP3RsEksi!!!!!!! :wub: Maar wel: Ze zag een knappe jongen staan en dacht: wauw, wat een lekker ding! Je mag beschrijven wat je personage denkt, doet, voelt, beleeft,... Maar je mag niet bepalen wat een ander personage doet/denkt/voelt/beleeft/... Dit wordt 'godmoden' genoemd, en dat is verboden. Je kan dus niet schrijven: Thomas gooide een sneeuwbal naar Rose en zag hoe hij tegen haar hoofd aan knalde. Raak! Maar je kan wel iets schrijven als: Thomas gooide een sneeuwbal naar Rose en mikte op haar hoofd. Hopelijk zou hij raak zijn. Zo geef je het ander personage nog de kans om iets te doen. Heel soms is het moeilijk om een topic vlot te laten lopen zonder iemand te godmoden (je wil bijvoorbeeld met een bepaald personage ergens naartoe, en je wil in de eerste post al beschrijven dat die persoon bij jou is). In dat geval kan je aan de persoon wel toestemming vragen om zijn personage te godmoden. Je vraagt altijd toestemming voor je de post maakt. Zie je iemand jouw personage godmoden zonder jouw toestemming, vraag dan aan de persoon of hij het wil aanpassen. Gebeurt het vaker, dan kan je altijd een crewlid contacteren met het probleem. Hoe schrijf je een goede post? Je kent nu de basis van het posten, maar hoe zorg je er nu voor dat je ook goede posts maakt? #Laat je niet intimideren: Ja, er zitten mensen op deze rpg die waanzinnig goed schrijven, die belachelijk veel likes hebben en waarvan iedereen de naam lijkt te kennen. In de meeste gevallen heeft dit maar één oorzaak: jarenlange ervaring. De meeste van deze personen zitten letterlijk al jaren op rpg en zijn er ook mee begonnen toen ze 12 of jonger waren. Wil dat zeggen dat deze rpg geen plek voor beginnende schrijvers is? Absoluut niet, integendeel zelfs! Laat je niet afschrikken door al die oudjes en begin gewoon met schrijven. Het feit dat je dit aan het lezen bent, wil zeggen dat je zin hebt om te schrijven, dat je een verhaal wilt vertellen met je personage. En dat is de enige voorwaarde om deel te nemen aan deze rpg: je moet houden van schrijven. Niemand gaat je veroordelen omdat je nog niet zoveel ervaring hebt, iedereen is ergens begonnen. Geloof me, we schamen ons allemaal dood om onze allereerste posts. Je zou er van versteld staan hoe snel je vooruit kan gaan op enkele maanden tijd. Dus er gewoon voor gaan! P&P is een thuis voor iedereen die van schrijven (en natuurlijk Harry Potter) houdt. #Langer is niet noodzakelijk beter: Dit hangt een beetje samen met punt 1. Je zal vaak belachelijk lange posts zien staan, maar dat wil niet zeggen dat lange posts beter zijn. Sommige mensen houden meer van lange posts, andere mensen houden het graag kort. Lang schrijven is zeker geen vereiste om goed te schrijven. Het is wel zo dat meer ervaren rp'ers vaak langer schrijven omdat ze wat meer diepgang in de post willen stoppen, maar ook dit is geen vereiste voor een goede post. Korte topics vol actie kunnen minstens even leuk zijn. Hou er wel rekening mee dat een post minstens 4 regels lang moet zijn! (Alle regels kan je in dit topic vinden) #Hou het interessant: Het is natuurlijk makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan, maar dit is wel de basis van een goede post. Je zit op een rpg, wat betekent dat je niet gewoon wat memoires schrijft voor jezelf, maar dat je interactie hebt met andere personen. En die personen moeten natuurlijk je posts willen lezen. In sommige gevallen kan je nood hebben aan wat meer psychologische uitwerking, en dan kan je een persoonlijk topic aanmaken (waarin je alleen met jezelf post), maar in het algemeen is die interactie een belangrijk element van een rpg. Wat betekent dit? Zorg voor originele ideeën en afwisseling: geef mensen zin om te reageren op wat je doet. Ga niet een topic openen met 'personage x zat op een bank een boek te lezen en verveelde zich', maar doe iets actiefs, onverwachts: 'persoon x verveelde zich en besloot een willekeurige voorbijganger uit te dagen om iets geks te doen: 'Jij daar! Ik daag je uit om de volgende voorbijganger groen te toveren.'' Probeer de interesse ook te houden doorheen het topic: geef de andere persoon steeds iets om op te reageren en vat niet gewoon zijn eerdere post samen. Je kan een post ook interessant houden door afwisseling te gebruiken in je zinsbouw, je woordenschat,... Durf dingen te beschrijven (je hebt 5 zintuigen!) maar ga ook niet té gedetailleerd op dingen in. Het is een beetje een evenwichtsoefening, maar ook hier geldt: hoe meer je schrijft, hoe beter het gaat. #Leer emoties te doseren: Het is vaak zo dat mensen liever een grappige post lezen dan een dramatische post, maar eigenlijk heeft het allemaal met de balans te maken: in een dramatische post kan best een vleugje humor zitten (dit versterkt het drama zelfs vaak) en in een humoristische post mag ook wat serieuzere inhoud zitten (anders wordt het slapstick). Er is geen echte regel of richtlijn, maar lees eens wat posts op rpg en probeer te bedenken wat je er zelf zo leuk (of net niet leuk) aan vindt. Waarom zijn sommige posts te langdradig en saai, of andere te oppervlakkig? Opnieuw: hoe meer je het doet, hoe beter het gaat. Zo, je weet nu precies wat je best wel en niet kan doen in een post. Wil je meer posttips, kijk dan ook even hier . Hieronder vind je nog een praktijkvoorbeeld van het verloop van een kort topic. Voorbeeld van een topic Hier zie je een voorbeeld van een heel kort topic. Er zitten wat OOC berichten in, zodat je kan zien hoe die bijvoorbeeld gebruikt worden. Is een topic gedaan, dan moet je je personage 'uitschrijven'. dit zie je in de laatste post staan. Meestal schrijf je jezelf uit als het verhaal van het topic is uitgespeeld (een feest is gedaan) of als je personage ergens anders naartoe gaat (zoals in dit voorbeeld: het topic speelt zich af in de leerlingenkamer, maar daarna trekt iedereen naar buiten, waar een nieuw topic zal aangemaakt worden). Post 1 Ryan verveelde zich. Hij had geen zin om huiswerk te maken en in de leerlingenkamer was niets spannends te beleven. Buiten had het de hele dag gesneeuwd. Zelfs nu nog dwarrelden er dikke vlokken langs het raam naar beneden. Hij was het beu om binnen te zitten. Misschien waren er wel afdelingsgenoten die zin hadden om mee in de sneeuw te gaan spelen. Hij wees een willekeurige afdelingsgenoot aan die in zijn buurt zat. ‘Jij daar! Ik daag je uit voor een sneeuwbalgevecht!’ En nu maar hopen dat de persoon dapper genoeg was om op de uitdaging in te gaan.. OOC: iedereen die wil mag zich aangesproken voelen door Ryan! Post 2 Zoals iedere avond zat Helena voor het haardvuur met haar huiswerk. Ze had bijna een volledige paragraaf over de heksenverbrandingen afgewerkt toen ze werd gestoord door een of andere idioot die haar aanwees en iets riep over een uitdaging. Ze schrok zo dat ze een vlek maakte op haar perkament. ‘Ben je gek?!’ riep ze geërgerd. ‘Zie nu wat je met mijn opstel gedaan hebt!’ Gelukkig had ze net een spreuk geleerd om vlekken te verwijderen. ‘Een sneeuwbalgevecht? Nu?’ Ze dacht er even over na. Haar huiswerk was bijna klaar en ze had toch niet veel beters te doen. Bovendien moest ze die jongen straffen voor het verpesten van haar huiswerk. ‘Goed. Maar alleen als er nog andere mensen meegaan.’ Post 3 OOC: Ik hoop dat ik hier ook mag posten? IC: Simon was bijzonder verlegen. Zo verlegen dat hij al een aantal weken op school zat en nog steeds geen vrienden had gemaakt. Niet omdat er geen leuke mensen in zijn afdeling zaten, dat zeker niet. Integendeel zelfs. Er waren behoorlijk veel leuke mensen in Huffelpuf. Er was die ene jongen, Ryan,die altijd grapjes maakte in de klas. Mensen als Ryan hadden altijd veel vrienden. Simon niet. Hij zat meestal weggedoken in een hoekje, bang om iets te zeggen. Er moest dringend verandering in komen, besloot hij. Vandaag zou hij de eerste stap zetten om vrienden te maken. Dat moest wel. Toen Ryan een sneeuwbalgevecht voorstelde, zag Simon zijn kans schoon om erop in te gaan. Even nog aarzelde hij. Ryan had immers een of ander meisje aangewezen. Was hij dan nog wel welkom? ‘Ik...’ begon hij aarzelend. ‘Ik wil anders ook wel meedoen?’ Post 4 OOC: Simon: Natuurlijk! Iedereen is welkom! IC: Ha! Ze nam zijn uitdaging aan, perfect. Ryan grijnsde triomfantelijk en griste zijn mantel van zijn stoel. Er was nog een jongen die zich aanbood als slachtoffer. ‘Fantastisch!’ riep hij opgewekt. ‘Hoe meer zielen, hoe meer vreugd. Als er nog mensen zijn die willen meedoen, jullie kunnen ons op het terrein vinden.’ Ryan knoopte zijn mantel dicht en stak zijn toverstok zorgvuldig weg. Misschien kon hij magie gebruiken om betere sneeuwballen te maken. Hij was ouder dan de andere twee leerlingen, dus dat werkte hopelijk in zijn voordeel. OOC: uitgeschreven! Ik open het vervolgtopic op het terrein! RPG woordenschat We hebben het al over een paar woorden gehad, maar er zijn nog wat dingen die je hier en daar kan tegenkomen. Sommige dingen zijn specifiek voor P&P, sommige dingen zijn wat generieker. Een lijstje: *15+: informatie die niet geschikt is voor mensen onder de 15. Deze waarschuwing vind je boven explicietere topics, dus lees in dat geval ook enkel verder als je zeker bent dat je oud genoeg bent en er emotioneel klaar voor bent om zulke dingen te lezen! *AH: Afdelingshoofd (zelfde als in de harry-potterboeken) *avatar (ava): de foto/afbeelding van je personage *BW: buitenwereld *character (char): Personage *crew: iedereen met een bepaalde functie op rpg *godmoden: bepalen wat een ander personage doet (mag enkel met toestemming!) *HM: Hoofdmonitor (zelfde als in de harry-potterboeken) *HP: Harry Potter *IC (in character): vanuit je personage *icon: kleine afbeeldingen die je vaak in handtekeningen ziet staan. Kunnen iets meer zeggen over je personage of kunnen verdiend worden met acties *inactief: iemand die langer dan 2 maanden geen IC-post gemaakt heeft wordt op inactief gezet. *irl (in real life): je echte leven, dus niet IC *KO: Klassenoudste (zelfde als in de harry-potterboeken) *MV: Magisch Verbond, de 'rechtse' partij in de buitenwereld *NPC (Non-playable character): een personage dat niet echt gespeeld wordt, maar dat wel 'bestaat' (bijvoorbeeld de ouder van iemands personage) *Off-topic: heeft niet te maken met het onderwerp van het topic (wordt vaak gebruikt als synoniem voor OOC) *On-topic: heeft te maken met het onderwerp van het topic *OOC (out of character): vanuit jezelf *OP: Ochtendprofeet *pd (personagedossier): dit heb je nodig voor je kan gaan rp'en, bevat alle informatie over je personage (later meer info). *pinnen/gepinned: een gepinned topic verschijnt altijd bovenaan een board (je moet het vergelijken met een prikbord waarop de belangrijke dingen bovenaan vastgeprikt worden) *poll: een topic waarin een vraag zit, iets waarover je je mening moet geven *SH: Schoolhoofd *signature (sig; handtekening): afbeelding/tekst die onderaan je posts verschijnt *uilen: een persoonlijk bericht sturen *uitschrijven: een topic afronden of je personage 'officieel' uit een topic halen *VT: Vrijzinnige Tovenaarspartij, de 'linkse' partij in de buitenwereld *zb: zwerkbal *ZW: Zweinstein Kom je nog woorden tegen die je niet meteen begrijpt en die hier bij zouden horen? Stuur me dan een uiltje en ik voeg ze toe ;-)